


Dark Percy, The Fall of Olympus

by The10th_Doctor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The10th_Doctor/pseuds/The10th_Doctor
Summary: This is what would happen if Annabeth hadn't survived being stabbed in the Last Olympian.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

(A/N this is an excerpt from the last olympian)

Annabeth and I stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. A dark shape passed over me, and I dared to glance up. Blackjack and Porkpie were swooping in, kicking our enemies in the helmets and flying away like very large kamikaze pigeons.

We'd almost made it to the middle of the bridge when something strange happened. I felt a chill down my spine---like that old saying about someone walking on your grave. Behind me, Annabeth cried out in pain.

"Annabeth!" I turned in time to see her fall (slight change here) clutching her stomach. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her. In a flash I had understood what had happened. He'd been trying to stab me. Judging from the position of his blade he would've taken me-maybe by sheer luck- in the small of my back, my only weak point. Annabeth had intercepted the knife with her own body.

(end of excerpt)

I swung my blade around me, keeping the monsters at bay, I walked up to the demigod and noticed a peculiar eyepatch that only one person I knew of wore.

"Ethan" I put as much venom into my words as I said his name. Then, I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the sea of monsters and ran to Annabeth.

I cradled her in my arms, pressing my hands onto her wound.

"Hang in there Wise Girl, it's all gonna be okay." I said with a weak smile, trying to hide the panic in my eyes and tone. She looked up at me, her stormy eyes filled with pain and slowly losing the light of life.

"Percy" she whispered, barely audible.

"No, don't talk, save your energy." I said applying more pressure on her wound.

"Percy, I...I'm dying..." My eyes widened

"No, you can't die, I won't let you die!" tears started to pool in my eyes as I took in the reality of the situation, she was losing too much blood, too fast it was only a matter of minutes until I lost her.

"Percy please, I need to tell you something" I shook my head, starting to cry and she said.

"Percy, I love you, I always have, and I always will, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." My head snapped up and I looked her in the eyes, those beautiful grey eyes that I had always found endearing and terrifying at the same time. Annabeth said one last time

"I love you, Seaweed brain." and with that, Annabeth Chase had died.

I sobbed into Annabeths body, whispering,

"I love you too, Wise Girl" I close her eyes and stand up, deadly calm and whisper

"You killed her, the only woman I ever loved, and now she's gone, YOU WILL PAY!!!!" I roared, summoning the largest storm in the world, the water started to rise engulfing me in a typhoon of debris, water, and air, until I was standing atop my very own hurricane. I roared in anger and charged the monsters, everything went by in a blur, there was screaming, shrill terrified screams that were violently cut off with each fall of my sword, or when my hurricane would suck monsters into it, within minutes, the army that had been in front of me was nothing but dust. I lowered myself back to Annabeths body, taking her into my arms, I ran as the bridge came crumbling down behind me and I returned to our base of operations.

I don't know why, but for some cliche reason, I still had hope that my Wise Girl was still alive, I ran to Will Solace, with Annabeth in my arms and tears in my eyes.

"Will, please! Annabeth is hurt!' Will's eyes widened when he saw her, he quickly placed his fingers on her throat, checking for a pulse. He must have seen the crazed look in my eyes because he sent me to wash up, after setting Annabeth on a couch. I did as he told me and quickly returned to them, I saw the look in Will's eyes and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Percy..." Will tried to speak to me "Save it." I snapped at him, kneeling next to Annabeths body, I whispered in her ear

"I'll make them pay for this Wise Girl, every last one of them...."

I slowly stood up after kissing my Wise girls' cheek.

"Perce, I'm so sorry." Will said, trying to console me. I looked up at him, the hatred and rage in my eyes was enough to make him flinch away.

"I'm going to kill them Will, every last one of them." I started to make my way to the exit.

"Don't follow me Will." I called back to him "you'll only get in my way." I passed broken, bleeding, and dying demigods as I walked out of the hotel, each sight fueling my anger and hatred for what was going on, and fighting the gods' war. I whistled loudly, and Blackjack came swooping from the sky

"What's up boss?" he asked completely oblivious to the anger rolling off of me, his innocence almost made me smile, almost.

"Let's fly over Manhattan, we're gonna crush Kronos' army, once and for all." I quickly hopped on Blackjacks back and we took off into the air, my eyes swept back and forth taking in the colors of the city. The contrasting grays of the sky scrapers, the dirty blue of the rivers, and the brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows being cast by the rising sun. I looked to the left and spotted the army of Kronos, the fire of hatred quickly rekindled within me and Blackjack dove towards our enemy, landing in front of the first ranks of the enemy.

 

I looked out at the enemies before me, uncapping my riptide, I stood firmly in front of their ranks.

"GO NO FURTHER! AND YOU MAY JUST LIVE." my voice echoed and they all looked at me, dumbfounded, the line of dracaenae cowered in front of me, feeling my hatred and power. The rest, however, laughed at me, I simply looked them in the eyes and summoned a tidal wave to swallow half of the army, turning them into dust. Half of the enemies in front of me were gone, smirking, I started to walk forward slowly with a murderous glint in my eyes. Effortlessly, I started to destroy the army, it was a simple routine, slash, stab, counter, dodge and before I knew it, the army was dust, as if it had never existed and I stood in front of Luke, no, not Luke, but Kronos. Kronos and his lieutenants all eyed me with fear.

"Kill him you fools!" Kronos shouted, fear evident in his voice, I reached out for my connection with water and felt the blood flowing in their veins I tried my best to freeze their blood and stop their hearts, after a feeling a tug in my stomach, his lieutenants fell off of their saddles, dead.

"Face me Kronos, fight me like a man and pay for the lives that you have taken." I spat at him and smirked as I saw the anger flare in his eyes as he slowed time and charged me. He tried to swing his double edged sword at me, but surprisingly I was able to dodge it effortlessly, I jumped over his head and slashed his lower back. He stumbled forward from the force of the impact, but my blade never cut him. He turned to me with fire in his eyes

"Perseus Jackson, we would be locked in battle for centuries before we managed to kill one another." His face contorted and his eyes reverted back to Luke's blue eyes.

"Percy, is it true? is she really."

"Dead?" I interrupted, "yes, she is, she's gone Luke." a single tear slid down Luke's cheek and he wordlessly lifted his arm, took Kronos' blade and stabbed himself in his Achilles heel. His skin cracked as light poured from his body and he combusted.

"Well I guess that's the end of that." I muttered and started to walk to the Empire State Building, also known as, Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to slowly walk towards the Empire state building, pondering in my head what exactly had just happened. Luke took control of his body and just, stabbed his Achilles heel. I admired that, musing ever so slightly, until I walked into the abandoned lobby of the building. I walk to the elevator and go inside of it, I hit the button for the 600th floor, a.k.a. Olympus. It was a beautiful place, but it was sad and empty, with not even a soul to defend it. I jogged into the throne room, nodding towards Hestia, goddess of the hearth, I sit down and wait for the Olympians.

The Olympians stormed into the throne room, weapons drawn and ready for a fight, when they saw me they almost dropped their weapons in surprise.

"Percy?" Zeus said, staring at me open mouthed. "Where is the enemy?" I started to laugh, chuckling at the stupidity of his question, in no time I was rolling on the ground and holding my sides. I regained my composure.

"They're dead, all of them, including Kronos, although that's not thanks to you."

Zeus' face reddened in anger and embarrassment, he slammed his master bolt on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT THE KING OF THE GODS?" I looked him squarely in the eye, my defiance clear.

"Because the king of the gods did nothing to save their children, he used them as pawns in a war against HIS father. The father that he was to afraid to face himself. BECAUSE HE FELT NO REMORSE AS HIS CHILDREN'S CHILDREN DIED FOR A WAR THAT WASN'T EVEN WORTH IT."

I snapped, the pain of everything coming back to me tears started to well in my eyes. I know, the hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, crying like a child. Zeus stepped backwards, shocked into realization by my words. He walked to his throne and sat down putting his face in his hands. The rest of the Olympians followed suit, all taking a seat in their thrones and looking at Zeus and unsure of what to do. Zeus composed himself, sitting straight up in his throne.

"Perseus Jackson, slayer of Kronos, hero of Olympus, you have done us a great deed, and I have decided to grant you one wish."

I looked Zeus in the eyes, already knowing what I wanted

"Bring back Annabeth"

Hades shot out of his throne, his pale face red with anger and astonishment.

"You can not play with death Perseus Jackson!"

I walked up to the god of the underworld, our noses inches apart from one another and growled.

"I. Don't. Care. Why shouldn't you bring her back?! She's a brilliant demigod and could still do so much for this world!" Hades posture stiffened.

"There are rules Percy, you can't just raise someone from the dead without dire consequences."

My nostrils flared. "I don't care about consequences Hades, I want my wise girl back."

All of the other gods shouted and argued in protest, until Zeus slammed his master bolt into the ground.

"ENOUGH!" the room fell silent "I am sorry Percy but we cannot allow you to raise Annabeth from the dead, there are too many consequences and rules, is there anything else you could possibly wish for?"

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face and started to leave the throne room, before I took my last step out I shouted to the Olympians.

"I'm done doing your dirty work. From here on out I wont do any more quests or errands for the gods. You have officially made an enemy of your savior!"

I walked slowly to the elevator doors and walked in, the doors closed and "Stayin Alive" started playing. I grimaced at the irony of the song, so many of my friends and loved ones had died, and yet here I sat. Bearing the curse of Achilles and still alive, while my friends were dead, dying, or suffering. I walked through the streets of Manhattan, seeing the smoke and fire, the panicked mortals running around looking for their cell phones and their vehicles. I looked at the top of the Empire State Building and cursed in ancient Greek. I could imagine the gods celebrating in their thrones, eating their ambrosia and drinking their nectar. Patting themselves on the back for winning a war they had their children fight for them. I clenched and and opened my fists, breathing deeply and smiling as I plotted my revenge. Yes, it was going to be glorious.

 

Chiron cantered up to me tears pooling in his eyes and I knew that he had heard about Annabeth.

"Percy," his voice broke as he looked at the ground.

"she was like a daughter to me." I walked up to him hugging him fiercely as he sobbed into my shoulder, I kept my voice firm and assuring.

"Don't worry Chiron, I'm going to get her back, I swear it on the River Styx." his head quickly snapped up as he stared at me, terrified of the promise I made.

"That is not something you should swear so lightly Percy." he said sadly. I could tell that he thought I wasn't gonna be able to do it, but I would prove him wrong, I was going to prove all of them wrong.

\----------------------------------------meanwhile in the throne room of the Olympians------------------------

Zeus sat in his throne, fuming with anger from the words of his brothers son, yet at the same time he felt as though the gods had made a powerful enemy. He swiftly stood up, his armor clinking and announced.

"I believe the council must take into consideration the elimination, of Perseus Jackson." the council erupted in protest.

"He is our savior!" Artemis cried "We have no reasonable cause to eliminate him!"

"He is my son!" Poseidon roared

"If it wasn't for the sea brat we would have suffered a horrible defeat." Ares stated.

Zeus slammed his bolt on the ground. "Enough! I understand that he has saved us, but by denying his request I believe we have made a powerful enemy. Especially in our weakened state, and no other demigod alive has dared to speak to the gods with such malice and disrespect."

Hades stood up "He bears the curse of Achilles, it could take millennia to kill him, and I still have heard no plausible cause for elimination."

The other gods murmured in agreement. "All in favor of not eliminating Percy Jackson?" All of the gods hands went up except for Athena, Zeus, and Hera. Zeus sighed tiredly,

"Meeting adjourned then, Perseus Jackson shall live."

\---------------------------------------------------Back to Percy-------------------------------------------------------

I whistled for Blackjack and flew back to camp, walking into my cabin I started to pack my things, it was time for me to leave. I might come back later, but I wouldn't be coming back without Annabeth. I threw my few belongings into a backpack and slung it over my shoulder walking out of my cabin. I looked back one more time, taking in the design and the smell of saltwater, I had a feeling I wouldn't be back for a while.

I took what seemed like one last good look at my camp, I roamed the strawberry fields and visited the sword arena, I went to the lake and stared at the water, this was my home, but I couldn't stay, I had sworn it on the River Styx that I would get my Annabeth back, and I intended to keep that promise. I strolled through the woods for one last time, and as a final reminder to my promise, I walked to Zeus' Fist, uncapped Riptide, and in one fell swing cut the rock in half like a hot knife through butter. And with that final goodbye, I walked out of the camp and would only return after I successfully brought her back.

After I walked out of the woods, I headed towards the city, and outside of Camp Half-Blood. I slowly walked down the hill, still angry but solemn for the losses of my friends, I felt bad for missing all of their funerals and shroud burnings, but I had to do this, I refused to accept that she could truly be gone. And so I pressed on, walking to the temple of the first god on my list. Ares.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a couple of hours to reach the shrine and I needed to mentally prepare myself for the task at hand. I needed to think back to when I was twelve and first defeated the god of war. Back then I had the power of the ocean to assist me, it gave me strength, power. This time I will have no such advantage. I was fighting the god on his own turf. And as I looked at a map of the city, I became aware of another issue. My destination was heavily populated by mortals. So now I needed to devise a way to lead the god away from the city so that he couldn’t turn them against me. Not that they could hurt me, but I couldn’t necessarily hurt them with riptide either, and if I could I feel like there would be a lot more than ichor staining the streets.

So I mapped out the terrain, calculated any advantages, disadvantages and weaknesses that were present. And I racked my brain as hard as I could, despite popular belief, I’m not as stupid as people think, especially when it comes to something as serious as this. I climbed out of the truck and began to make my way to the shrine, I don’t know how to explain it but it was like I had a radar, I just felt around for where anger and hostility seemed to be most present. And I finally reached it, I looked at the building and (not surprisingly) Ares’ shrine was in a Harley Davidson motorcycle shop. I looked around at the expensive bikes and thought to myself. ‘What’s the best way to piss off the god of war?’ and then it struck me ‘destroy his stupid ass bikes’

And so that’s exactly what I did, I uncapped Riptide and walked to the nearest bike. Using both of my hands I brought my blade above my head, and completely cleaved it in half. And then I just destroyed to my heart’s content. Everything that I could get my hands on I decided to demolish and I was filled with some sort of glee and satisfaction and then I felt an intense heat throw me back, singeing my clothes and knocking me into a wall as Ares appeared in a column of flame.

“What in the name of Tartarus are you doing kid?!” his fiery eyes burning blue and his facial expression grim.

I got up, my clothes and skin smoking but unharmed.

“You wouldn’t fulfill my wish Ares, and I’m going to get my revenge. Olympus will fall, but not to an army, to a single demigod...me.”

Ares had the nerve to laugh, the arrogant, hard headed, war machine that he is was incapable of understanding the severity of the threat I had just placed upon him and his family.

“Do you really, truly think that someone like you? A weak, idiotic halfblood. Could bring an end to the gods? Kronos, an actual titan just tried that, and you know where that got him, after all, YOU were the one to defeat him.”

“Don’t lecture me, god of war. I had one wish, ONE WISH. it wasn’t complicated, there was little risk, she hadn’t even been dead for a day. You know very well that the council could have brought her back to me, but what did you do instead?”

Ares hesitated in his response, he cast his gaze to the floor, knowing very well that I was right.

“Look...kid…”

“You sat idly by as I made my one wish and DENIED ME!” tears were streaming out of my eyes, tears of grief, grief I was finally letting loose. But a deadly calm washed over me.

“And if the gods can’t grant me my wish, then I will have to force them to.” I lifted Riptide and strode towards the god, ready to face him and then find a way to make him fade into the void in the pits of Tartarus. He sighed, in what almost seemed like pity, the cocky son of a bitch I could tell he already thought he had won.


	4. Chapter 4

I gripped Riptide as I watched him charge me, I knew that I at least stood a fighting chance with Achilles curse, I watched him charge me, sword raised, and quickly rolled beneath his feet, slashing at his calf before I sprung back to my feet behind him. Golden Ichor cascading down his leg Ares growled. 

"I don't want to hurt you kid." I scoffed at him, he seemed sincere, but it's much too late for sincere. I charged him, silent, deadly, my only goal was to kill him, I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I was going to send his smug face back to taurtarus. I became to wrapped into my grief, my anger, it came from nowhere, but as I was mulling how to kill him, Ares kicked me in the face. 

My head snapped back with enough force for it to snap, and I went flying into and through the drywall, and that was when time froze. I was immediately on guard, sure that I was going to die, there was no way anybody that could not only freeze me, but Ares as well, was on my side in this fight. A pillar of light filled the room, the temperature raising significantly and I could feel myself sweating, but at the same time it was humid, and smelled like fresh rain. There was no combination of gods that I could think of that would cause these feeling within an area. 

A tall, muscular man approached me, he had a deep tan, appeared to be of Hispanic descent, and had a very, VERY, white smile, he was shirtless, but wore what appeared to be an Aztec headdress and skirt. You've gotta be shitting me, Aztec gods exist too!!? As if my luck could get any worse. He was walking arm and arm with a pale, shorter, blonde woman, she was quite beautiful as well. Her straight blonde hair, playful hazel eyes, and she had quite the large...anyways, but she was dressed in a flowing blue dress, I not-so-willingly waited for them to introduce themselves. The man stared at me, puzzled at my mid air expression of 'ow!' and then seemed to realize that he had me frozen and he snapped his fingers, allowing me to finish my newly intimate meeting with another wall. I stayed down for a minute, processing what the fuck just happened, and I got to my feet. 

The gods approached me, both seeming very bemused with my flying act. 

"Percy Jackson?" the man asked

"Doesn't seem like much." the woman spoke, circling me as if I was one of Apollos red cows. 

"Yeah, well, it's me, this is what you get. Now who the hell are you two?!" I growled, feeling insulted. The man laughed, a deep roar that reminded me of a raging bonfire and the woman giggled, sounding like raindrops on a metal roof. And then they both Morphed into their other forms. 

My mouth dropped as the couple that I had stolen the keys from appeared before me. The man snapped again and the keys flew into his hand, his girlfriend hanging on to his arm. 

"Normally, young demigod, I don't take kindly to being stolen from, but," he gestured around the destruction within the room. 

"You've got spunk, and lucky for you, my wife and I are extremely bored, so we're gonna give you a little extra help. My name, is Huitzilpochtli, Aztec god of the sun, king of gods! And this is my wife, Tlaloc, goddess of rain and crop growth, and we offer some assistance. If you so choose to accept." he bowed, smiling brightly as he and his wife awaited for my answer. 

"What kind of help?" and somehow, his smile seemed to grow brighter at my question. 

"Why, I'll give you the power to kill these gods my dear boy!" My eyes widened, amazed at this prospect and I immediately knew that these gods would be important in me getting what I wanted. But with gods, there was always a catch. 

"What do you gain from helping me?" 

"Entertainment my boy! I want to see how you plan about retrieving your lost love." I quickly made my choice, it was split decision, but it was the right one. 

"I accept." 

He passed his hand over Riptide, and my sword seemed to hum with power. 

"You now have the power to make gods fade into the void, but on one condition, you must pierce their heart, is that understood boy?" 

"Who's to say I won't use this power against you?" 

"I gave it to you, I can just as easily take it away." And with another blinding display, they disappeared, leaving me to dispose of Ares.


	5. Chapter 5

(short authors note) hey guys, I'm so sorry for how much time this chapter took, I was busy with work and I had shoulder surgery, so I couldn't really type anything out for a while, a million times sorry, but now for the long awaited battle! Also! I'm trying something new, we will witness the death of a god through their own eyes, let me know what you think. (end note) 

Ares POV: 

Ares had never fallen under the control of other gods before, because to his knowledge, there weren't any! So you could imagine his surprise when he couldn't move his body for an entire minute until a blinding flash come from the room he had just thrown the hero of Olympus into. His eyes widened as Percy emerged from the rubble, steam rising from his skin and an intense burn radiating from him. 

"Stop this madness!" he roared 

"it's impossible to kill a god." he smirked, twirling his sword and turning it into a spear. Percy merely laughed at his remark, 

"I thought the same thing," he cracked his neck, 

"but some new powers have come to light."

Ares stabbed at the cocky twerp, he was the god of war! he would not be defeated so easily, what chance could a mere mortal, have against him? Even bearing the curse of Achilles, the demigod could be killed. The kid smacked his spear to the side rolling to the left and slashing at Ares, a deep cut appearing in his side. He roared as the ichor oozed steadily from his side, it wasn't healing, why wasn't the cut healing?! And so for the first time in thousands of years, fear soaked the mind of a god, and as the fear dominated, Ares lost his discipline, stabbing and swiping wildly, but never hitting his mark. 

The demigod always seemed to dodge just in time, or his attacks would merely glance off of his flesh, Ares tried everything, balls of fire, swords, spears, guns, nothing seemed to work. The kid was teasing him, taunting his every missed attack, and after what felt like hours, the gleam in Percy's eyes changes, and he went on the offensive. 

The demigod soared over his head, smacking him with the pommel of that cursed blade, he summoned a shield and kept Percy from running him through, barely. Percy was fast, faster than anything Ares had ever seen, he was barely able to keep up. The kid was battering his shield with heavy, staggering attacks, flicking his sword last minute and cutting tendons, rendering his limbs useless, cutting his arms, hands, legs and face into ribbons. And with an earth shattering scream, the god was on his knees, the floor and his body painted gold with his blood, Riptide humming angrily under his chin as he looked at his attacker, anguish and fear in his eyes. Ares wasn't ready to die, the thought had never even crossed his mind in a nightmare. Gods can't die, the idea is just, inconceivable. Tears welled in his eyes. 

'

"Mercy," he croaked, the demigod merely sneered at the request. 

"Mercy" he mocked, "where was mercy when my friends were being slaughtered in the titan war?! Where was mercy!?" his voice quieted. "Where was mercy when Annabeth died? no Ares, you shall receive no mercy, not from me." 

guilt filled Ares with remorse, how many times had this happened? How too often of a story was it that demigods fought and died to please him and his siblings, his own children even! And did the gods ever mourn the loss? No, they sat in their palaces, relieved that somebody else had done the work. He was snapped away from his train of thought. 

"Ares, god of war, you stand accused of using and manipulating mortals for your own self gain." his head hung

"LOOK AT ME!" Ares looked up, despair and fear evident in his eyes. 

"And for these crimes," Riptide pointed to the gods heart

"You have been found guilty." Ares screamed as pain enveloped his body, the blade slowly ripping through flesh and bone towards his beating heart and then there was nothing, as Ares floated towards the abyss. 

Percy: 

I smiled as I drove Riptide through his heart, the blade coated in gold as the tip protruded from his back and his body melted into a puddle of gold. The beginning of my crusade was complete, I grabbed one of Ares' bikes I hadn't destroyed and rode away, heading to my next target, Zeus. 

The hardest part of hunting down Zeus, was getting his attention. I tried several shrines, but to no avail, so I chose the most extreme way possible, I was going to storm Olympus. I walked through the doors of the Empire State building and decapitated the receptionist, the look of shock plastered to his face for all of eternity as his body fell with an audible thump. I felt no remorse, there could be no loose ends, no warning for the king of the gods. I stepped into the elevators, and despite the situation, the hadn't changed the elevator music, so the groove of 'Stayin Alive' by the Bees gees continued to play, and so I took Riptide and drove it through the speakers, effectively silencing them. 

The elevator doors opened with a high pitched DING and I worked my way to Zeus' dwelling, leaving a trail of dismembered bodies and fire in my path, until I finally made it to his front door. The building truly was beautiful, Annabeth would have loved it, Gods, why did I think that? I walked faster, my resolve stronger than ever before. I pushed the massive doors open, a loud creaking filling the room, I paced inside and stood firm. 

Zeus:

Zeus was out flirting with some nymphs when he felt a presence within his palace and a loud booming voice filled his head. 

"ZEUS." the voice howled, beckoning him. He stiffened, he knew that voice, he had called to kill the owner of it, rage filled the god and he disappeared with a clap of thunder, quickly arriving at his palace and standing face to face with the demigod. 

"You push your boundaries," he spat, looking into the demigods devoid and gods forsaken eyes. 

"Call Hera." Zeus raised his eyebrows, his face cherry red, he didn't follow orders! He gave them! 

"Call Hera?! Who do you think yo-" he was quickly cut off when Riptide appeared between the two of them, pressed to his neck." 

"You will call her. Now." the voice was cold, even, and determined, there was no getting out of this. And so Zeus closed his eyes, calling for his wife, and she quickly appeared in a blinding pillar of light. 

Hera:

Generally, it was a rare occurrence for her husband to summon her, so when she heard his voice calling her home, she was quick to answer, and it was only a matter of seconds until she was there, and the sight that greeted her brought her some amusement. Here she saw Percy Jackson, holding a sword to her husbands throat. She was shocked, how could the man that saved Olympus from ruin, betray the king so openly? Percy looked at her with the eyes of a madman. 

She raised her hands in a placating gesture, 

"Perseus, what madness is this?" she had never seen Zeus so powerless, nor a demigod that was capable of this, I guess after thousands of years, anything was possible. Percy's mouth broke into a wolfish grin. 

"On your knees bitch," Hera recoiled at the term opening her mouth to respond, but she never got the chance. 

"I will kill him right now! Get on your knees!" She sunk to her knees, powerless to the situation, and it was like this she decided to watch the events unfold. 

Percy pressed his sword deeper into Zeus' throat, a thin line of ichor appearing. 

"Zeus, king of Olympus, state your crimes committed against mankind and the gods!" Zeus snorted indignantly, 

"I have committed no su-" he was met with a sword hilt to the nose, Hera wailed as the ichor flowed from his nose. 

"You'll pay for that Jackson." he growled, Percy ignored him. 

"You stand accused of adultery, tyranny, and the abuse of man and demigod kind for your own personal gain." Fear flashed in Zeus' eyes as he recalled his actions over the millennia, Hera choked back a bitter sob, forgotten hatred of her husband resurfacing as she remembered his constant betrayal of her. 

"And for these crimes, you have been found guilty, and so I sentence you to die." 

"You can't!" Hera shrieked, hysterical, but it was too late, Percy lowered his blade and stabbed through Zeus, he went rigid as a pain that he had long forgotten took over his limbs, tearing through his flesh. Hera screamed and jumped to her feet, sprinting to Zeus as Percy removed the sword from his body. She cradled him in her arms, sobbing, he took a rattling breath and looked at Percy Jackson. 

"Vengeance is a dangerous mission, be careful to not lose yourself." and with that, his body disappeared, and so Hera wept for the loss of her husband, so engulfed in her grief that she didn't see the demigod standing behind her, sword poised to strike her down, and strike her down he did, stabbing her from behind. She gasped, the intense flame of pain engulfing her and causing her to collapse. Percy flipped her over and looked down at her distastefully. 

"It's no less than what you monsters deserve." and Hera's vision darkened, until eventually she was floating in nothing, no longer capable of influence on this world.


End file.
